X Revenge
by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8
Summary: When 3 girls meet up and agree to take revenge on the PPGZ, the PPGZ will have their hands full...have they finally met their match? who are they and why do they want Revenge? and who are the boys that these 3 girls meet? Special appearances by: THE SHIELD! This will focus on the 3 girls more then the PPGZ themselves. But they will get focused on later. PPGZxRRBZ Pair.
1. Who Are These 3 Girls?

**X Revenge Chapter 1: Who Are These 3 Girls?**

* * *

**In An Alley. ? POV.**

* * *

I Was walking in an Alley, kicking some cans. You might be wondering who on earth would want revenge on the Puffs? Well I do. Who Am I? I'll tell you. I was created by the Power Puff Girls Z and the leader of the PPGZ: Blossom aka Momoko was the one who added the final touch of Chemical Z to make me.

When I emerged...I was ugly...I had a hunchback and couldn't even speak. I would just say gibberish and that made me seem like an idiot to others. I had barely any teeth. I was a complete failure...at least my hair was right...then I died...from an explosion...because they made me too strong to even handle myself. After my death...I met someone...someone who understood me...someone who could read my gibberish and but it into English so that I could properly listen and hear. He then made me the way I was supposed to be...a real human...but I didn't want to be a hero...I wanted revenge...and the one who resurrected me could made me get revenge...And I will do it!

* * *

**In the forest. ? POV.**

* * *

I was in the forest walking...you might be wondering who on earth would want revenge on the Power Puff Girls Z? Me...and I'll tell you why...I wasn't a normal person to begin with...in fact I wasn't human at all...I was an animal...with super powers...from Bubbles aka Miyako...a long time ago...I had helped them in fights against Mojo and even sometimes the RRBZ...but I felt out of place...I didn't feel belonged...cause the PPGZ were human...and I wasn't...I was a damn animal for Christ's sakes! And that stupid blonde girl got my gender wrong! I was a girl! Not a boy!...Uhhh! That stupid girl Bubbles...how dare she, that stupid blonde! I ran away after my last battle and when I did I cried in the forest trees...I then killed myself because of my failure I thought I had brought. I saw a someone...he spoke to me and told me I was more then an animal...that I was something more then a hero...a bad person.

He resurrected me and I was pleased...I was made right...I was made a human! A Girl! After all the years I went through as being a "Boy" So to speak...I finally get to be what I really wanted to be. He then told me of someone else they had also made...another girl...who felt the same way as I did...he told me to find the girl...and talk to her...so I headed out to find this mysterious girl...whoever she is. I also got a new name.

* * *

**In A Cave. ? POV.**

* * *

I was in a cave as my new home for 13 years. I've been angry at these girls...The PPGZ. I despised them but mostly, Buttercup aka Kaoru. I was with them for only 2 months and then I started getting jealous of Buttercup. She was made to look strong for her group and not me. That made me so mad. That I could just explode the whole earth to dust.

I was also very tough like Buttercup and I didn't like that she was getting all the glory for the finishing blows on the evil guys in New Townsvile, so I departed and have lived in this cave. I met someone in that cave when I first got here 13 years ago.

He told me that I needed him and he could give me what I wanted. Revenge. And he me stronger then ever before and told me to find 2 others who also wanted revenge. So I set out and look for them. I wonder who these 2 could be?


	2. The Meeting

**X Revenge Chapter 2: The Meeting.**

* * *

**In The Rain In New Townsvile's Forest. No POV.**

* * *

1 of the 3 girls made it to where she was suppose to meet the other one, but she didn't know about third person. This girl had dark brown hair and it was in a ponytail with a Purple band. She had purple eyes and was wearing a dark purple jacket with a white t-shirt and purple shorts with black boots and purple gloves.  
She sees a girl walk by. She also had dark brown hair but it looked to be black and orange on her side hair on the left. She had orange eyes and was wearing a black jacket with a orange t-shirt with black shoes and dark brown pants. "Hi." She says.**  
**

"Hello...are you the one I need to see?" The purple eyed girl asks her.

"I guess so...so who are you?" The orange eyed girl asks.

"I am Bunny." She shakes hands with the girl.

"I am Bailey." Bailey shakes hands with Bunny.

"And I am Bell." Bell walks out and was wearing a white jacket with a white shirt and black pants with white gloves and boots. She had white long hair and white/gray eyes. She walks up to Bunny and Bailey formerly Bullet.

"Hello." Bunny waves and shakes her hand. "I didn't know I had to meet two people."

"Well you do know." Bailey said.

"So why did we meet up?" Bell asks.

"Well this someone told me that I needed to see you girls...and that we need revenge on the Power Puff Girls Z." Bunny states. Thunder rumbles and rain pours down.

"I see." Bell looks at the ground. "So you know them?"

"I do." Bunny nods her head and Bailey does also.

"So...what do you have that you want revenge?" Asked Bell crossing her arms...they were small buffed and ripped.

"I was made into a complete idiot." Bunny grinds her teeth. "By Blossom!"

"I was also made into one...but I was an animal...a squirrel and Bubbles thought I was a boy!" Bailey yells. "My name was Bullet...but I didn't like that name so I changed it to Bailey."

"Interesting." Bell says. "I wasn't made into an idiot...rather...I was shown to be one...Buttercup got all the glory for her last finishing blows on the evil guys here...and I didn't get anything...I was mad...and jealous of Buttercup...I hated her...and all the Puffs!" Bell punches a tree and it falls.

"Well we hate them all too." Bunny said.

"Then let's get them!" Bell smirks and Bailey jumps around.

"SO WE FORMING A TEAM!?" Bailey asked in happiness.

"Yes...I think that someone who visited us wanted us to become one...to destroy the PPGZ!" Bunny said and sticks out her hand. Bailey follows and so does Bell. "Agreed?"

"Sure do!" Bailey exclaims.

"Yes." Bell said in a serious tone.

"We shall be the Power X Girls Z!" Bunny yells out and a red storm comes above them.

"So I see that you have finally met." It was the someone who visited the three girls.

"You!" Bailey points.

"Yes it is I...HIM." HIM comes down and walks to the girls. "I was the one who made you all come here."

"HIM...I should have known." Bell said.

"Yes...and I am glad you are here...I want you to go to the school tomorrow and sign up as new students...and be prepare to watch your backs! And I made you three a little home by the school. Enjoy!" HIM dissapears.

"Well girls...you heard the master." Bunny said, Bailey and Bell smile and nod.

The **PXGZ** Fly off to there new home.

They open the door and the house had three bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a kitchen and a back yard. The Bunny checks out her purple room and sees a poster of **The Shield**. Bell and Bailey see it also in there rooms.

"Who are these guys?" Bunny asks staring at the guy at the far end. Bell stares at the guy in the middle and Bailey on the right side end.

The PXGZ were 18 years old. So then that means the PPGZ must be around the same age as well...in senior year high school. "Say...who are these guys?" Bell asks her team.

"I don't know but the one with black hair and blonde is cute." Bailey says.

"I like the one at the other end...his face seems to be like mine...serious and a little bit crazy." Bunny blushes.

"I like the one in the middle...he seems to be the tough guy of the group...just my style." Bell said and sits in the living room.

"So what now?" Bailey asks.

"I don't know." Bunny said.

HIM appears again. "Those men are The Shield...they are a wrestling group in the WWE. I will bring them here...I will have wiped there memories of them being in WWE...and replace them with New Townsvile memories."

"That is awesome." Bailey smiles.

"The one that Bell was eyeing is Roman Reigns. Bailey was eyeing Seth Rollins and Bunny was eyeing Dean Ambrose."

"So who is the leader?" Asked Bunny.

"They do not have a leader...same with you girls...no leader at all." HIM states.

"Well that makes things easier for us." Bell said.

"Dean is so cute." Bunny said while blushing.

"Well I shall bring them over soon...in the meantime...make yourself at home."  
HIM leaves.

"I can't wait for them." Bailey shrieks in happiness.

"I can't wait either." Said Bell.

Bunny sits on the couch and thinks.

* * *

**Next Day: PPGZ ARE OFF TO SCHOOL with there boyfriends.**

**Momoko Dating Brick.**

**Miyako Dating Boomer.**

**Kaoru Dating Butch.**

* * *

"See you later in 4th period babe." Brick said kissing his girl's head.

"See you later Bricky-Kun." Momoko said.

"Love you." Brick said.

"Love you too." Momoko goes to her class with Miyako and Kaoru.

"Welcome dear seniors...it will sure be a great year for you all...and your last." Said Ms Keane. "Now for the start of your senior year...tell me in 600 words why you loved New Townsvile high...and if you didn't...well just make the story up...and I want it at the end of the class." Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru all get paper out as well other students.

* * *

**In A Store With the PXGZ.**

* * *

"Do you have anything in black like these clothes?" Asked Bunny giving the store clerk the Shield poster.

"Yea I have some like that...it's not completely the same but I think it can work." Said the store clerk.

"Thank you sir." Bunny and her team go over to the back of the store and see black outfits. Bunny wanted to wear what Dean had, Bailey wanted to wear what Seth had and Bell wanted to wear what Roman had. The girls change and look at each other with smiles.

"We look totally like bad girls in these." Bunny said. Bunny was wearing a jacket and shirt with tape around her hands, pants and boots with a purple belt. Bell had on a jacket as well zipped up and had a undershirt with black braces on her wrists and a white belt with pants and boots. Bailey had a shirt with a pilot like jacket and black gloves with pants and boots with an orange belt. She changed her hair to match to Seth Rollins. One side was orange and the other was black. The girls walk out without paying.

"HEY YOU GONNA PAY FOR THAT?" Yelled the store clerk.

"Nope...and if you call the PPGZ...we will beat your ass." Bell taunted and pops her knuckles. The girls run off. The store clerk calls the Professor to let him know 3 girls stole.

The PPGZ get the message from the Professor and fly off to the three girls...but first they go to the store the girls stole from.

"So you're saying that these 3 girls were dressed in black?" Asked the leader girl.

"Yes mam...they did...steal...and they look so strange."

"Well what do they look like?" Asked Bubbles.

"The brown hair one had purple eyes. The orange one had orange eyes and both orange hair and black hair...the white one had white hair and white eyes." The store clerk said to the Power Puff Girls Z. "The white look more built in strength then the other 2. The orange one looked the smallest in strength and the purple in the middle."

"We will get them." Said Buttercup and the PPGZ fly off to find these three girls.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys are liking this story. So far let me know what you think :D**


	3. The Shield!

**X Revenge Chapter 3: The Shield.**

* * *

**The PPGZ spot the girls in black and fly down to them. The 6 stare at each other. This is in the Alley of New Townsvile Japan.**

* * *

"Hello." Bailey waves at them.

"Who are you?" Asked Blossom.

"You don't remember us?" Bunny asks. The PPGZ were now confused.

"Uh are we supposed to?"

"YES!" Bell yells out.

"Well we don't." Buttercup states.

"Allow me to go first." Bunny said and steps up from her line up with Bailey and Bell. "I was created by you three long ago...you made me so that I could help you against fights. When I emerged after you Blossom PUT ALL THE CHEMICAL Z IN THE BATTER!I WAS UGLY!"

"It was an accident BUNNY!" She yells out.

"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW THAT WAS NO DAMN ACCIDENT!" Bunny yells louder. "You did it on purpose...and I don't know why you did it...and if you didn't I could have been made normal! But no...I was made into a complete disaster...everyone thought I was a monster and or a stupid girl. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU BLOSSOM!" Bunny points at Blossom with her eyes getting wider. "Bailey..take the floor." Bunny said and goes back.

"As you may know...I am Bullet...but I am now Bailey...Bullet was such...a BOYS NAME AND WAS I NOT EVEN A BOY!" Bailey yells directly at Bubbles. "I guess it's true what they say...blondes really are stupid." Bailey sticks her tongue out.

"HEY!" Bubbles get angry and Buttercup and Blossom hold her back.

"As I was saying...why did I have to be an animal?" Asked Bailey.

"Cause I love animals that's why." Said Bubbles.

"I WAS NOT MADE TO BE A SQUIRREL...I WAS MADE TO BE A HUMAN! A GIRL...AND YOU TOLD YOUR FRIENDS THAT I WAS A BOY! HOW STUPID ARE YOU BUBBLES!" Bailey yelled. "I killed myself as soon as I left you all...then I was resurrected by someone."

Bell walks up next. "As you already know I am Bell. Well you girls never let me get the chance to show my strength, MOSTLY YOU BUTTERCUP!" Bell points at her. "It made me so mad and jealous of you Buttercup!"

"We would love to chit chat more but we got men to find." Bunny said.

"Wait." Blossom stops them. "Who resurrected you three?"

"That is non of your business." Bunny said. "We are the hounds of justice and we serve injustice. You three are injustice!"

"Whose is the leader?" Asked Bubbles.

"We have no leader. Unlike you three." Bunny gets ready to fly off. "Now if you excuse us we are leaving now." The X Girls fly off.

"Who are those guys they said they were going to find?" Asked Buttercup.

"Don't know but let's keep an eye out." The PPGZ fly back to school.

* * *

**With The Shield in a locker room** **at a WWE live event all the way in Houston Texas.**

* * *

Dean Ambrose was checking his phone to see the time, he has a match in 30 minutes against a newcomer: Jame Allen."Will this damn time hurry up?!" Dean yelled into his phone. Seth and Roman look at him.

"Chill dude." Said Roman.

"Yea man." Seth said. A red fog appears and The Shield step back. "What is going on?"

"Hello boys." Said HIM. He takes The Shield away.

* * *

**At The PXGZ House.**

* * *

The PXGZ were hanging out. Bell was reading a magazine about fitness, Bailey was eating fires and Bunny was day dreaming staring at Dean Ambrose on The Shield Poster. A knock is heard and Bell opens the door.

"Hi." Said HIM. "I have The Shield." HIM said and throws them down. Bunny and Bailey gasp and run to Bell. HIM leaves. The Shield get up and look at the girls staring at them. Dean looks around the house.

"Where are we?" Asked Dean.

"This is our house." Bunny said. Dean noticed she was wearing about the same thing as he was. Black jacket, black shirt, black tape on hands, black pants and boots. He was a little confused...but he didn't remember anything before he got here. Nor did Seth or Roman. Seth Rollins looks at Bailey with a smile as he sees her wearing almost the same thing as him. Roman smiles at Bell also to the sight that she is wearing almost the same thing as him.

"So why are we here?" Seth asks in a serious tone.

"Well Seth we like you guys and therefore HIM brought us to you...we have poster of you in our rooms." Bailey said.

"Oh...well then...are you like bad girls or something?" Dean asks.

"Yes...we are...and you boys seem to be bad...too." Bunny said and winks at Dean.

Dean dosen't blush from that and walks out of the house with the rest of the group.

"Hey wait." Bunny calls to the men and they stop walking. "We felt like we needed guys...and therefore HIM brought you here...to us...we need you...and you can help us to defeat the injustice...of the Power Puff Girls Z and there boys, The Rowdy Ruff Boys." Dean smiles and walks to Bunny.

"When do we start?" He asks and smirks as Bunny blushes and points to the school.

"We 3 girls are going there tomorrow but as different people...and we would like you guys to lend us a hand." Bunny said. "Unless...we don't go to the school...and just be bad girls...and if Injustice is in sight?...we counter that with Justice!" Bunny yelled and puts her fist out. Dean puts his fist next to Bunny, Bailey and Bell put there fist on opposite sides of Bunny's right hand, Seth and Roman do the same on Dean's opposite sides.

"WE ARE THE HOUNDS OF JUSTICE...AND WE WILL STRIKE!" All 6 said and they all fly off into the sky.

* * *

**At Night Time.**

* * *

Dean and Bunny were stealing money while everyone else kept watch. Since the PPGZ and RRBZ had a resting night tonight the police had to take care of any evil threat in New Townsvile. Bell and Roman beat up police officers while Bailey and Seth throw them to Roman and Bell.

"Let's go!" Bunny and Dean yell. One swat member aims his gun at Bunny. SHOOT! Bunny gets shot.

"AHHH DAMMIT!" She screams in pain. Her right hip has been shot and it is now bleeding badly. Dean picks up Bunny bridal style and he flies down to the other members. Bell and Bailey throw cop cars at the rest of the cops. Bell spears the one who shot Bunny. Bailey kicks him in the head and Roman Reigns powerbombs him through a cop car. The group flies off back to the PXGZ home and Dean puts Bunny in her bed and looks at her wound.

"Now don't move." Dean said and places his hand on her wound while Seth and Bailey get towels and hot water. "This will hurt...but it will be over soon."

Dean is handed the pitcher of hot water and pours the water onto Bunny's gun shot wound. She winces and screams in pain as the heat goes into the wound. Seth gives Dean a bandage. He carefully's wraps it around Bunny's wound and Bunny inhales and exhales sharply. "Rest now." Dean said and the rest of the group leaves. Dean places a kiss on her head and puts the money bag under her bed. Dean closes her door and turns off the light.


	4. THE DEFEAT

**X Revenge Chapter 4: THE DEFEAT!**

* * *

**The next day in the morning Bunny awakes and sees Dean Ambrose sitting on her bed. Bunny blushes.**

* * *

"Hello Dean." Bunny greeted him.

"Hello Bunny." Dean smiled at Bunny and kisses her cheek. Bunny blushes crazy and gets up and goes to make breakfast. Bunny saw her team eating cereal and Seth reading the newspaper. Roman was eating as well. Bunny got to the table.

"Hey what's up?" Bailey waves at her.

"Hi." Bunny said and got her plate of food. "We start school today...and we should go under new names."

"I'll be Beiri." Bailey said.

"I'll be Bani." Bunny said.

"I'll be Beru." Bell said.

"Nice name choices." Seth said.

"So we just stay here then?" Dean asks.

"Yes...and if injustice strikes...then you take it down with justice." Bunny replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Roman said and cleans the plates of food.

"Let's go girls." The PXGZ change into normal clothes. Bunny is wearing a purple jacket with a a black skirt and high knee socks and brown shoes. Bailey is wearing a orange shirt with brown pants and black shoes. Bell is wearing a white tank top with a black jacket and white pants with black shoes. The girls kiss their boys goodbye and head off to the school.

* * *

***At School***

* * *

The 3 girls arrive and get their lockers open. The 3 girls entered the first class and spot 3 girls that look like the Power Puff Girls Z. "Strange how those 3 look like them." Beiri said.

"Yea...anyways let's just sit in the empty seats." Bani said and goes to an empty desk. Beiri and Beru follow.

"Alright class we have new students for today. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Ms Keane asked.

Bunny stands up and waves. "My name is Bani Hiriokashi." She sits back down and Beiri stands next.

"My name is Beiri Lokatashwa." Beru stands next.

"I am Beru Honstana." Beru sits back down.

"Please welcome these students everyone." Ms Keane said and writes on the chalk board. Beiri gives a thumbs up to Beru. Beru moves her head up and smirks.

"Something seems odd about those three." Kaoru whispers to Miyako.

"Yes indeed." Miyako whispered back.

"We need to talk to them if we think we know who they are...and they shouldn't be here." Momoko said staring at Bani.

"Now class what is 600 X 2?" Ms Keane asked.

"1200." Momoko answered. The PPGZ belts go off and Ms Keane nods for them to leave. Bani, Beiri and Beru became suspicious for what that beeping was. The girls sneak out of the class and follow them. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru see their boys up on the roof transformed already.

"Wow you got here fast didn't yea?" Kaoru asks.

"Of course we did...now hurry and transform...it's Mojo." Brick said. Bani, Beiri and Beru were looking from around the corner. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru transform into the PPGZ and fly off to save the city with their boys from Mojo's rampage.

"I knew something was odd about them!" Bani said.

"And it looks like Mojo is still up to no good." Beiri said.

"Come on, let's go help Mojo." Beru said and pops her knuckles and the girls fly off.

* * *

***With Mojo* NO POV.**

Mojo was attacking the city with his robot. People scream and run for cover. The PXGZ were in their bad girl outfits and ready to help Mojo.

"You girls better not get in my!" Mojo yelled.

"We won't sir." Bunny said and salutes.

"STOP MOJO!" Blossom said. And the PXGZ look at the PPGZ as they float in mid air.

"WHEN WILL YOU EVER QUIT!?" Buttercup yelled.

"I WILL NEVER QUIT ONCE I RULE THE WORLD! AND ONCE I DESTROY YOU POWER PUFFS!" The Ruffs then tackle the robot down. "WHAT IS GOING, MOJO!?"

Bell and Bailey and Bunny look down and see their guys.

"Who are you?" Brick asks them.

"We are the Shield...and we are the hounds of justice." Seth said and punches Boomer.

Butch runs after Roman who spears him. Brick eyes shoot open and Dean Ambrose kicks Brick in his private areas and punches his face. Boomer take a boot to the hard concrete ground.

"BOOMER!" Bubbles yelled out and throws her staff at Seth and he falls down. Blossom throws her yo-yo at Dean and it hits his head knocking him out.

"I GOT THIS!" Buttercup floats to the ground and runs at Roman Reigns who Superman punches her. She goes down knocked out. Roman screams and Bell claps. Blossom sees Bunny and tackles her and flies into the air.

"HELP HER MOJO!" Bell said. Mojo gets back up on his robot and shoots a rocket at Blossom and Bunny. Blossom doges it with Bunny in her grasp.

"I got this." Dean said and flies up to Blossom and grabs her foot. Blossom gasps and gets poked in the eye by Bunny and she floats and her and Dean punch her to the robot of Mojo. The robot knees her and Blossom goes flying into the ground.

"OH NO!" Bubbles yelled out and takes her staff and is getting surrounded by Seth, Roman, Bailey, Bell and Mojo.

"No where to run now." Seth said. Buttercup gets back up and looks over and gets her hammer.

"HAMMER WAVE SMASH!" She yells and a big wave comes knocking everyone down and Bubbles flies to Blossom and checks on her. Dean and Bunny fly down to Buttercup and circle her. Bunny runs to her and Dean also but Buttercup flies up and Bunny and Dean fly up also. Roman and Bell come too and notice the Ruffs were getting up. Bell runs to Boomer and spears him into a wall breaking it. She battle screams and Roman Superman punches Butch and Brick. Dean and Bunny grab Buttercup by her hair and take her hammer and throw it to the ground. Bunny kicks her and Dean elbows her in the head. Bunny wraps her arm around Buttercup's head and flies down into the ground as Dean watches his girl doing her finishing move: Dirty Deeds.

Buttercup gets out of the move and throws Bunny to the ground but Dean finishes Buttercup with Dirty Deeds into the hard concrete making her head bruised.

Mojo laughs and Seth Rollins and Bailey kick and punch Bubbles. Her nose is broken and Blossom is out cold. Buttercup gets up and she turns around and Roman Reigns and Bell spear her together into a car, both battle screaming.

"WE WON!" Mojo claps. "GOOD JOB GIRLS AND BOYS!" The puffs and ruffs were not moving and the evil Mojo has finally beat the puffs and his own boys. "LETS CELEBRATE!"

"I don't think so." Bunny said and her group along with Dean's group walk to Mojo and he is out of his robot.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well we deserve the more glory...all you did was start this battle...we were the ones who ended it." Dean said.

"So we get full credit." Bunny added, smiling at Dean.

"Well I-I-I mean that of course...I was going to give you the credit." Mojo said and scratches his neck.

"AHHHHHHH!" Roman Reigns screams and runs to Mojo and spears Mojo into his robot.

"THAT WAS INJUSTICE MOJO!" Seth said. Bell throws the robot into the sky.

HIM was nearby and was very proud of his creations. Who can stop The PXGZ and The Shield?

"Well done." HIM said.

"No problem...but I feel like we haven't gotten revenge yet." Bunny stated.

"What do you mean? You destroyed the Puffs." HIM said.

"Yes but...I would like to destroy them one by one." Bunny said.

"Not to mention the ruffs as well." Dean added.

"Alright...If that's what you want...then go for it...and make sure Mojo doesn't get in the way." HIM said.

"Yes sir." Bunny said.

"So who we go for first?" Roman asks.

"Bubbles." Bell said and she smirks.

"We will gladly take her out." Bailey said raising Seth's arm.

"Will love too." Seth said.

"Ok then...I will visit soon and remember...if you need anything...just give me a call." HIM disappears.

"Ok guys...lets see what we can do to get Bubbles." Seth said and pulls out a paper for planning.


End file.
